Gerry (The Simirror Leader)
Welcome to my page! :33 I am Gerry, The Simirror Leader, and this is my wiki page in Exodus Knights. Look at it and it's glory. About Gerry Gerardo Antonio "Gerry" Caton is quirky and awkward loser. He is one of the original veterans in Exodus Knights, and is the current owner of it. He focuses on the member's action a lot, since he doesn't tolerate bullying. He doesn't mind being called names but if it gets too far, you might end up in his bad side. He spends most of his day doing absolutely nothing. Admin #1 (Current Owner) Personality Gerry is a relatively nice, quirky guy, however, he is very impatient. He usually gets mad fairly quickly, that is, if you start testing his patience. He usually doesn't get along with everyone in, a of of people, but he at least tries to earn respect from his fellow members. Quotes "Movie Maker crashed again." "I'm feeling salty." "oh" "ATTACK ON TITAN" "Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~" "Beatiful" "SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLOTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHS~" "whoops" "I HAVE A SONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" "Hey look, more anon hate." "wow" "this chat is a mess" "That's gucci" "I don't like shippings" ">Implying" "ew" (After doing anything romantic in Sean's Tomodachi Life game) "gross" "You're loss" "If you like serious help﻿, then you need Boku no Pico" "I'm amazing at existing." "I can't stand people who confuse their social media websites. Retweet if you feel the same." ~ Tim Heald =Countdowns= ---- Watch them, if you dare. 1. Top 50 Video Game Boss Themes 2. Top 8 Countdown Artists 3. Top 12 Zelda Bosses 4. Top 10 Intros 5. Top 20-11 Kirby Boss Themes 6. Top 10-6 Nostalgic Songs 7. Top 10 Least Favorite Final Bosses Also appeared on: Top 5 Characters (The God the Red Seas or Thunder, or whatever he's called now. I did Meta Knight.) Top 17 Sky Levels (TGF. I did Skydye Heights.) Trivia *Gerry was one of the original 4 members from Exodus Knights, he and two others returned, these include; Sean and Roman. *Gerry is part Mexican. *Gerry's favorite food is mole. moe-ley *Gerry has only met one member in Exodus Knights and they went to the same middle school. *Gerry's favorite game is Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, since it made him a gamer. *Did I mention he likes mole? *Gerry has the most nicknames from any other member. *Gerry's favorite anime is Attack on Titan. *MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *Gerry does not like shipping fictional characters. (He only ships his friends to make them mad.) *Gerry does not curse or cuss. *Gerry has asthma. *Gerry almost drowned once when he was 7. *Gerry's first game was Super Mario Bros. 3 Advanced for the GBA. *Mole. *Gerry's favorite franchise is Kirby. *Gerry's favorite movie is Kung Fu Panda 2. *Gerry really likes mole. *Gerry hates fanservice. *Despite him hardly posting things in YouTube, he's always working on a video when he gets the chance. *Gerry's favorite YouTuber is ERB (Epic Rap Battles of History). *Gerry helped Itionobo2 (The Tree's Apprentice) in Top 10 Kalos Pokémon. (The Heliolisk segment). *Gerry has an uncontrollable obsession on Attack on Titan. *Gerry's bad (and horrifying) habit is biting his nails. *Gerry once stepped on a rusted nails when he was 9 years old. *Gerry prefers anime and video game music over real life music. *When Gerry is obsessed with something, that's the only thing he talks about. *Gerry has a tradition that almost every Skype Call, he plays a bad game. * Gerry is always wearing a crucifix. =What Others Think of Him= ---- I am completely cool with him and respect him as a leader. I like to joke around with him sometimes, but that's normal. I do that with everybody. - The Devious Duplighost Gerry is such a nerd ~The Mudkip Overlord